Happy Birthday? Or is It?
by Christmas06
Summary: A Sequel to Happy Birthday. Recomended: Read Happy Birthday first to understand this story.


Happy Birthday?.....Or is it?  
  
By: Solar Angel  
  
Brooke's POV  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Okay, this is what is going on around Brooke on Val's birthday. It's sort of a companion piece to "Happy Birthday" if you want it that way. Also, since the show never mention certain stuff, such as middle names, how they first met, or were some friends before EMT, I made some stuff up. Well, that's it. Please Review!!! This is also set 10 years after the show ended, and If i remember it was 2001 when it ended.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Happy Birthday?.....Or is It?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
May 17th, 2011  
  
I arrived at my mothers house an hour after I went to see Val. It is strange, since I can't see her physically, But I know she was there. After Val died, I lost a lot of friends since they thought I was crazy because I believed I could still see her. But hey, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there.   
  
Val's death cause another one in our family. My father died shortly after Val did, My guess was Val's death was too much for him and he had another heart attack and died on the way to the hospital. After that my mom wasn't the same either, but who would after losing two people who were your life in less than a month.   
  
Val's death also cause a huge ripe in the gang. The gang drifted off after Val's death, but I kept in touch with all of them even if they didn't keep in touch with each other. Jamie went off to college and eventually took over Alex's old job. Catie didn't go to college but did get married. She has a little boy name Jason. Hank went to a University in Florida and got married to Jasmine. They have a little girl named Anne, Val's middle name, and are excepting another baby in 3 months. Tyler went to College in New York and later went to Harvard and became a lawyer. He didn't get married but he did adopt a little girl name Analiese. When Tyler sent me a picture of her, I swore she looked like Val.   
  
I have current pictures of them, but they don't look like the people who were forced to say good bye to their friend ten years ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"We are gather here today to say good bye to our beloved sister, Valerie. Lord, we ask you to protect her and guide her family through their grief....." The Pastor said  
  
I looked around and saw Tyler standing next to Hank and Jamie. Catie was off in her own little world next to Jamie. But I know what they are thinking, they just saw Val just last week, and now they have to say good-bye. I feel that way too. I turned and saw my mom just sobbing, my dad looked like he could just stop breathing at any moment.   
  
"Valerie parted so young, just at the start of her youth. She was always smiling and always held every one spirits up. We pray that she is happy and proud to know she didn't die in pain..."   
  
(END)  
  
'She didn't die in pain' Those words struck me with painful memories from the night the doctors told us that she died. The police said she was hit by a drunk driver and was in pain for an hour before they got her out. It ironic huh, the same hospital where she brought hundreds people before couldn't save her. I remember screaming for hours after the funeral. 'She didn't die in pain', of course, everyone's term for dying in pain isn't being stunk in a car for one hour while your bleeding to death, it's if you get shot in head and go quickly. My mother was not herself for weeks, she felt bad since Val died in so much pain. So much.   
  
The guy who hit Val was named Anthony Harris. He got into a fight with his girlfriend and went drinking, He got drunk and went driving, because of that Val's life was ended so shortly. The guy was 29 and Val was 18. Three weeks after Val's death, a week after my father's we went to court. He was sentence to five to eight years in prison. He got out 2 years later for good behavior.   
  
He gave two stabs to our hearts. One was he got out early, another was what he said in the courtroom.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Do you have anything to say Mr. Harris?" The judge asked  
  
"Yes I do, your Honor" I replied then turned around to us " I know I can't bring back you daughter, your sister, I know that because I got drunk, I took away something I can never replace. But I want to ask, if you could forgive me for my actions"  
  
(End)  
  
Forgive Him? He asked to Forgive him. Well I told him I will forgive him when Hell freezes over since forgiving him won't bring back Val. It won't.  
  
Sometimes when I am dreaming, I can remember exactly what Val looked liked the last time I saw her alive. She was so happy to go to college, she was suppose to join Tyler in New York and that's why she was driving, its sad to think she barely made it out of the city limits before she died.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" Bye Brooke" Val said, giving me a hug  
  
"Bye, have fun and don't forget to give to call me when you get there. Tell Tyler I said Hi" I replied  
  
After that she got in and drove off. Her tail light disappearing with each second  
  
(END)  
  
Two hours later we got the call from the hospital. But the time we got there it was too late.  
  
"Brooke! Can you help me organize the table, Tyler and Anna are going to be here any second" My mom yelled from downstairs  
  
We are celebrating Val's birthday with Tyler and Analiese. Mom, I think, agreed with me and said Ana (Analiese nickname) does look like Val and pretty much became here grandmother.  
  
Someone once told me it was stupid to celebrate a dead person's birthday. But to us, our little circle, it isn't, because when we celebrate her birthday, she is with us, celebrating to.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End Of Ch. One  
  
Okay some minor notes,  
  
There is going to be probably be 3 or 4 chapters. So far, it looks like three is at the most. The next chapter is Tyler's POV on Val's Birthday. The last chapter is probably a third person POV of the little group.   
  
Also, the court seen of the chapter, Believe it was hard to write, since I don't like it when someone ask you to forgive them for taking away someone you loved and they know they can't replace them. That's is wrong and hurtful, but I only put in here to see why Brooke is angry at the guy.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
-Solar Angel 


End file.
